Zamorra Engdahl
Background Zamorra Engdahl lived a happy life with her sister Carita, brother Beauregard, and her parents: Zenya and Petyr Engdahl. They were humble peasants. Petyr was a former mercenary who had settled down to raise a family. Zenya was a healer, a practitioner of medicinal magic. She had learned spells from her mother, as her mother had learned from hers. It was a tradition. Carita, her sister, was more tethered to her magical aura. She was always lost in the forests, chasing the animals, playing with the flowers. However, Zamorra was of a rougher composition. She enjoyed fighting, and swinging her sword as her father teased her with little jabs. Her father taught her the art of combat, he taught her to see life as a journey, as an adventure. She would accompany her father in his voyages across lands, and when she returned, she’d tell her mother about all the amazing creatures, and people she had met. Beauregard, her brother, was the intellectual one. He was the scholar who yearned for a life of nobility, of wealth. He would frequently visit their Uncle, who owned his own castle. A noble man with title and wealth who had forgotten about his family, all except little Beauregard. The Engdahl’s worked her Uncle’s land. They handed him the profits, and they kept the excess food. It was a quaint, tranquil life. However, this all changed in one day. At the age of 9, the sisterhood of the Zotik, a clan of dark witches, laid waste to her village. They killed groups of families. The Engdahls were not spared. Zamorra was taken forcefully from her mother’s grasp, and although her mother was a witch, there was nothing she could do, because they didn’t just take Zamorra, they pried her away from the loving, and dead hands of her mother. Zamorra was blindfolded and bounded, tossed into a wooden ship. The women in their red leather suits took her to a secluded base, where they proceeded to torture her and all the other girls they had captured. They tortured her until she was broken. At first, her life was full of pain and sorrow, but after whips and slashes, and bruises: she felt nothing. After she was broken, they trained her. Zamorra was very skilled due to her father’s training. They noticed the intensity she had, the passion and rage within. They exploited the only emotion she felt. The sisterhood of evil, named the Zotik, made a living by training young girls, first in combat, then in witchcraft. They were a band of female mercenaries who traveled, stole, kidnapped and murdered. They employed both magic and skill to kill. Not all the Zotik sisters possessed power, however. Zamorra was one of the few blessed, along with the leader. The leader was named Topaz, no one really knew her name or where she came from, but she was an elemental. She could control the motion of the ocean, and the earth on which they stood. Apart from that, she knew spells: a myriad of spells that could incapacitate a man in seconds. Zamorra became her favorite. Topaz detected her magical inclinations, and favored her. Topaz taught her spells no one else knew, taught her to control her rage, and to use it wisely, taught her how to use her sexual appeal, and how to manipulate men. The Zotik were man killers, they specifically targeted men, because they felt that men were weak, and it was the women who would inherit the world. The Zotik’s were not allowed to have children. So, naturally, the higher ranked sisters bonded maternally with the younger ones. They were usually broken and trained by multiple women, so no one child would fall behind. To live and survive in the group, you had to kill; the more kills you had, the higher your rank. At the age of 16, she had mastered the sword, the bow and arrow, and the Sundar, which was a special weapon strictly used by the sisterhood. It was a magical relic that inflected pain on both the user and the victim. It was too powerful for an ordinary person to handle. Zamorra was a prodigy. She was the leader’s favourite and no one dared challenge her because they knew her power was too great and her rage too large. She continued to travel and grow with the sisterhood, and soon, any memory or recollection she had of her old life had vanished, replaced with the single ambition to kill and steal. At the age of 21, Zamorra had killed more than 200 men, some were pirates, some were peasants, and some were low-life criminals who deserved a miserable death. She had a few nobles under her belt, but those were scarce. She cared little about humanity, she was known as the snake due to her stealth tactics. Her specialty was the bow and arrow, and she often the one in charge of hunting when they camped out. The sisterhood was now a small company, a mercenary company who excelled in ship building and ocean navigating. They had stopped kidnapping as kings were beginning to hunt them down. The Zotik remained either at the seas, or in secluded fields, away from society: training in secret. They served no man, but if paid handsomely, they’d bow to one. They no longer kidnapped and killed needlessly, now they entered wars and fought and sailed for money. They had lost sight of their cause: their mission. One day, on the eve of her 24th birthday, Zamorra and Topaz had entered a tavern after an exhausting shipment. A woman approached Zamorra frantically, yelling her name, embracing her in a hug as she cried helplessly. Zamorra was confused, but before Topaz could unsheathe her weapon, all the memories of her sister inundated her head. Zamorra held herself, troubled by thoughts as her conscience arose from its supressed container. Her sister, Carita, stood there, saddened, realizing that her sister was no more than a killer now. Carita fled, and Topaz ran after her. Zamorra remained in the tavern, head clutched, thoughts imploding in a whirlwind. She had forgotten about her life, and then the soft features on her sister’s face had rekindled that unfamiliar feeling of warmth and love. After she composed herself, she followed Topaz and Carita. She was filled with regret, anger, thirst for revenge, and sadness. She soon found Topaz hovering over Carita with a sword at hand. In a brief moment, Zamorra made the most difficult decision of her life. She could either save the leader of the sisterhood or save her sister? She chose the latter, because her sister was the purest thing she knew in the world, and she had sworn when she was a child, that no harm would ever come to her. Zamorra impaled Topaz, tearful but angry, she watched as the life force fled from her body, and she no intentions of reviving her this time. She knew that after that day, she could not go back to the sisterhood; so now she could only face her real sister, her only sister. Zamorra explained everything, all the pain, all the torture and agony, and then she explained what she was trained to do, and all the horrible atrocities she committed; all the death, all the devastation. Carita did love her sister, and she had missed her, but even she could not see past the darkness that had built inside of Zamorra. She counseled her sister to seek the light and follow a true path to redeem herself. Zamorra recognized the hidden terror and fear in her sister’s face, and she could stand it, so she fled. She had nothing now; she had abandoned her clan, had terrified her true sister, and now lived without purpose. She was no longer programmed to killed, but in the end, it was all she knew. She gathered a small group of rogues and outcasts, and created her own band of pirates. They praised her and honored her because they feared her. She decided to embrace her reputation, so she’d always remind them of her kills, of her misadventures, of the many hearts impaled and men slayed. She was then named the Man Slayer, and she has embraced that alias ever since. Zamorra still maintained contact with her sister through letters. She’d send them through ravens, and her own crewmen. She was informed that their brother had changed his name, and had been adopted by a noble family with their Uncle’s help. They had all branched out, but she knew that one day, the Engdahls would come together again. Personality & Traits Zamorra is a fierce fighter. She is calculative and manipulative. She knows when to speak and what to say. She is never afraid to speak her mind, however, as she fears nothing. She is a woman of conflict because she knows she can win any match that comes her way, she can defeat any opponent that dares challenge her. Despite her impassiveness, there is a tender part of her that had been hidden for years, a part that is barely now starting to creep out from its dark hiding. She can be sympathetic, and she does spare life when need be, however, if she strongly believes in something she won’t hesitate to kill. She is fleeing from her past, while trying to rebrand herself. The sisterhood of the Zotik is after her, and although she is well trained to be elusive and sadistic, she does not purposely encourage confrontation with her former company. She holds deep hatred for them, for all of them, because they represent a part of her that should have never developed. She is honorable and keeps her promises. She particularly protects children and small/vulnerable creatures, she sort of sees herself as a crusader of justice with an increased hunger for blood. Zamorra is loyal to those who are loyal to her. She is a born leader, she can control her emotions and think logically when the situation begs it. Physical Description Zamorra is 5 feet, three inches, and although she is short, she's rather fierce. She does not need height to seize and advantage. She has short blonde hair and bright green eyes. Zamorra still donned the signature leather suit of the Zotik as it instills fear, but she has removed the emblem of the clan, and boasts the skills without the fidelity. She often carries small daggers at her side, along with her Sundar. (magical weapon.) Skills and Abilities Zamorra is skilled in combat. She can fight with disastrous results. She commands dexterously the bow and arrow and the long sword. She can navigate the sea's skillfully, and is adept in finding her location and her direction. She is tethered to nature still due to her mother's influences, and she is tethered to her father due to her father's vocation. She is a healer like her mother, but cannot yet control earth like her sister. As a healer, she can revive the dead (with limitations: the person cannot exceed a certain time, they must be revived before their soul leaves to the underworld.) she can heal wounds, and she can heal herself. There are other spells she can cast, mainly natural. Zamorra knows many spells ingrained from the Zotik's , but she refuses to use them, due to their vicious nature. Relationships * Zamorra has a strong relationship with her sister. Carita is truly the only thing she has left in the world. * She has denounced the Zotik's and they're after her head because she killed their leader. * Her crew is loyal to her, and she is loyal to her crew. * She wishes to reunite with her brother. Possessions * Zamorra has had two ships: The Red Crow and The White Raven. She currently only uses one, for the other was destroyed by criminals. The Red Crow is her home. * She still possessed the Zotik's leather suit, although it's been tailored to fit her needs. * She has kept the Sundar and her trusted sword; both of which were given to her when she was a Zotik.